You Can't Hide From Me!
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Just a fluffy fic showing what a regular day in Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's life may be like. As always, Oikawa is late for another thing they need to attend and of course the one who comes to the rescue is the trusty ace Iwaizumi! My prompt was for them to have to hide in a small space and hopefully it came out all right!


**Title: You Can't Hide From Me**

**Pairing: Iwaizumi/Oikawa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Just a fluffy fic showing what a regular day in Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's life may be like. As always, Oikawa is late for another thing they need to attend and of course the one who comes to the rescue is the trusty ace Iwaizumi! My prompt was for them to have to hide in a small space and hopefully it came out all right!**

**A/N: I know the title seems really menacing, but I swear it's not!**

**-x-x-**

"Where is that Assikawa?" Iwaizumi jogged down the streets, tightly holding his cell in his hand. The idiot winking and doing a peace sign with his fingers was his background image. It was taken without his knowing, but he decided to leave it there since he knew that if he didn't, Oikawa would just replace it with an even worse one. Just thinking about the old ones made him shiver.

Today, they were supposed to meet up at a family restaurant near their school after practice, but Oikawa didn't show up at all. It was weird for him to be _that _late. "He was probably caught up chatting with some girls who love his face…" Iwaizumi smacked his forehead against the nearest wall, gaining odd looks from some of the strangers around him. Anyway, he had no time to dawdle, he needed to find him and kick his butt if he really was doing something stupid again.

Finally, Iwaizumi arrived at the Oikawa's home. Since he wouldn't pick up his phone, it's possible that he just slept in or something so it was the best place to check first. He knocked on the door even though his friend's parents told him he could just walk in if their son didn't answer the door. "I'm coming in…"

At first, the place was quiet and the only light source came from one window where the curtains were pulled apart. Suddenly, the sound of roaring became louder until a shadow appeared from behind one of the couches. "Roar!" Oikawa's cousin ran towards him, intending to knock him down, but he easily maneuvered out of the way and caught him in time before he hit the ground.

"Got you," Iwaizumi held him up so he could see him from eye level; the child proceeded to stick his tongue out at him and received an intense tickling attack. "Where's your uncle?"

He just shrugged, "We're playing hide and seek while my Mom is out shopping! He's been watching me all day but he said if he had to watch me, we couldn't leave the house…I wanted to play volleyball!"

Iwaizumi grinned, obsessed with volleyball just like his uncle. "The three of us can play together next time."

"Yes! I get to play with Iwa-chan!" He then ran down the hall, yelling for his uncle to get out since Iwa-chan came to get him.

He was used to being called that by him and decided to walk around the house in search of his captain and ended up walking into his room, _"There's no way he'd hide in here, right?"_ He thought to himself. That would be way too predictable even for him. "Assikawa come out wherever you are," he looked around and shrugged, there's no way he's in here. He decided to lie down on his bed and when he turned to the side, he saw Oikawa's face a few inches from his own. "What are you…?"

"Shhhh!" Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi's mouth, trying to shut him up, but then Iwaizumi licked his hands, making him squirm away and wipe it on the other's shirt. "_Gross, don't do that_!" He whispered irritably, "_I promised him that if I can catch me, I have to buy him all the ice cream he wants for a week. That kid can eat."_

"Why'd you even promise him that? Well whatever you buying him food has nothing to do with me," he got off the bed and was about to walk out the door, yelling for his nephew that he found his uncle, but then he was pulled into Oikawa's closest with his mouth closed shut. "_What are you doing_?" He asked, but it was incoherent, however, Oikawa understood him anyway.

"_Idiot, that kid will bankrupt me_," he whispered and peeked out of the closest before hurriedly closing the door and sat on the ground, making it really uncomfortable for Iwaizumi. "_Shh…he's coming_." They waited until the sounds of little footsteps grew faint to finally let go of each other. "So what are you doing here Iwa-chan?"

"Don't call me that," Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa's cheeks until he begged him to let go. "Next time answer your phone."

"Huh?" He was sure that his phone was in his pocket, but couldn't find it, "I must have left it on the couch or something. Sorry Iwa-chan," he stuck his tongue out with a little "Ehe."

"Oh well. We're late already, but if we run we might get there in time for you to apologize," Iwaizumi checked his phone for the time.

Oikawa snatched the phone and hid it behind him, "Why do I need to apologize?"

"You're the one who was late Assikawa. Now give me my phone back!" He tried to grab it, but Oikawa was sneaky and hid it out of reach.

"You're the one who should apologize Iwa-_chan~._ You should've come for me sooner," he chuckled at how visibly angry Iwaizumi was becoming. "Anyway, get off. You have too much muscle and you're heavy."

"That's it…" Iwaizumi's voice lowered to an almost threatening low.

"Hm?" Oikawa tilted his head and knew something bad was going to happen to him. He tried to get out of the closest, but it was too late. Iwaizumi pinned him to the ground and in between his legs. Iwaizumi gently placed his hands on Oikawa's hips. "W-W-What are you doing Iwa-chan?" He said a little breathless. He screamed once he saw the glint in Iwaizumi's eyes and the tickle fest began. "N-N-No! Hahaha y-you know I'm ticklish there!"

"That's the point dumbass," Iwaizumi touched all of Oikawa's soft spots, sometimes earning a sound other than laughter or even pain, but didn't stop. He kept on going until the two of them were a sticky mess. He didn't stop until the sound of an innocent voice brought them back to their senses.

"What are you two doing?" Oikawa's nephew stood before them, holding a red sweater in his hands. He shook his head, "Oh well it doesn't matter," he smacked his uncle's forehead and ran off, "I've won! I'm the champion! Muahahaha!" He grinned and ran off, knowing just how to mess with his uncle.

"That…_That_ scared me," Iwaizumi fell on the ground beside Oikawa.

Oikawa clutched his shirt, "I-I almost had a heart attack."

"What…What was that in his hands?"

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, wondering what he meant, but then it clicked, "Ah, he must have been going through the boxes in storage again. He does it whenever I don't pay attention to him. He's such a little brat."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi got up and dusted his butt. "He reminds me of you," he walked out the door while sticking out his tongue since he knew that hurt Oikawa's ego.

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean to me. Iwa-chan?" Oikawa blinked, realizing that Iwaizumi had already walked out. "Wait Iwa-_chan_! Help me up~!" He whined until Iwaizumi returned.

"Why do I need to help you?" He grumbled.

"Because you lo-," he was stopped by the other's glare before he could continue, "I-I mean…you're a nice guy?" He laughed awkwardly. "Iwa-chan? Wait Iwa-chan don't leave me behind!"

After waiting for a couple of minutes, they were finally able to leave and got scold once they met with the others, much to Oikawa's pain.

**-x-x-**

The next day, Iwaizumi just happened to be walking by the park near Oikawa's house. He was on his way to pick up his idiot captain whom would definitely run late if he didn't make sure to bring him along. The sounds coming from a group of kids beside the sand box piqued his interest.

"Hey, where'd you get your sweater?!" A bunch of kids were huddled up in a circle and upon closer inspection, the one in the middle was Oikawa's nephew whom was wearing Oikawa's old alien sweater.

"Crap, he's going to be bullied," Iwaizumi remembered how much Oikawa loved aliens when they were little. It made him smile a bit, but the children at the time definitely thought he was a dork.

However, it appeared that he didn't need to worry; the little boy grinned and tilted his head up, "This was my uncle's, but it's mine now! Cool huh?" The responses he received were only positive. The children then proceeded to play shadow tag, a game just like tag, but you win by stepping on other people's shadows.

Iwaizumi smiled and in the far off corner, he noticed a figure hide amongst the playground structures. He slowly crept on the small castle and jumped in front of it which earned him a small peep, "Found you, Assikawa."

"Iwa-chan, don't scare me like that," Oikawa clutched his chest just like he did the day before. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from coach saying that you need to be early since you were late yesterday."

"I don't wanna go~!" Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi sighed and held out his hand, "Come out already."

Oikawa pouted, but smiled at the thought of Iwaizumi willingly helping him up, "'Kay~."

"Got ya!" Out of nowhere, his nephew pops up from behind Iwaizumi and steps on both of their shadows. "Now you're both out!"

"I-I lost," Oikawa looked devastated because he lost to a kid.

Iwaizumi shook his head, "Sorry, but your uncle and I gotta go," he then grabbed the depressed Oikawa and pulled him along. "Tell your Mom that I'm taking him okay?" Right when he said that, he noticed her waving from a bench across the playground. All of the kids proceeded to tell Oikawa goodbye and that they'd like to play volleyball with him again. "Your nephew really has you wrapped around his little finger, huh?" he laughed

In return, Oikawa pouted. He hated losing, but the one that knew that the most was the one currently beside him. As the two of them continued to walk, he noticed that they were holding hands. It was a natural habit of theirs, but he wondered if he should release his. "_But I don't want to…_"

"Huh, is something wrong?" Iwaizumi stopped walking and noticed how red Oikawa's face was. He let go of his hand to make their foreheads touch so he could compare their temperatures. "You're a little feverish; when we get to school you need to rest for a bit," he started to walk away, but continued to talk. "I don't want you injuring yourself ever again…" he turned around after not hearing the familiar sound of his footsteps beside him. "…Idiot," he noticed how Oikawa's gaze was directed to their hands and once again reached out for his hand.

Oikawa covered his reddening face with his other hand and grabbed Iwaizumi's one, "S-Shut up stupid Iwa-_chan_." He looked away

Iwaizumi laughed as the two continued their walk to school, "You're the stupid one," their hands always intertwined.

**-x-x-**

**The End.**

**A/N: To think my first Haikyuu! Fic is these two idiots. I'm also surprised that a pairing with so much fanarts to have only one page of fanfics on this site, how odd. Anyway, I heard that January 4 is OiIwa day! So even though I'm posting this ear (since it wasn't planned), if you like this fic, then please consider it my contribution. Sorry if they're a little (a lot) out of character. Criticism welcomed as always!**


End file.
